Summer love
by Black Moon Bunny
Summary: Schools out summers in. That means love, pranks, singing,jokes and falling in love with the person that you killed . Yep a normal summer...WAIT WHAT! The RRBZ are back for revenge and the PPGZ are shocked like crazy. Will the boyz find out their little seceret or will they destory them forever. And will the girl fall in love will at least Miyako & Momoko will, Yuki and Kaoru... R
1. Chapter 1

**First i like to say this is my first story here on ,so i get it if no one reads this or knows who i am.**

* * *

**PPGZ name/age:RollingBubbles a.k.a Miyako:15,HyperBlossom a.k.a momoko:15,**

**PoweredButtercup a.k.a kaour:15**

* * *

**RRBZ name/age:Brick/Natsu:16,Boomer/Haru:16,Butch/Aki:1 6**

* * *

**And these character are mine the ones that i made up **

**PPGZ name/age:Yuki/AngelBeats15**

**RRBZ name/age: Brody/Shiki:16**

* * *

**Momoko:Pink eyes,long orange hair**

**Miyako:Baby blue eyes,long blond hair**

**Kaour:Dark green eyes,green shoulder length hair**

**Yuki:Sliver eyes,long black hair**

**Natsu:Crimson eyes,spikey red hair**

**Haru:Blue eyes,blond hair**

**Aki:Drak green eyes,short raven hair put into a pony tail in the back**

**Shiki: Dark Stormy eyes, black hair**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Summer Begins**

**It was the last day of school 5 minutes t'ill the bell would ring. Momoko ,Miyako,Kaour and Yuki were in there last class. All the student in class were looking at the clock.**

**"Hurry up you stupied clock" kaour said in a low voice while Miyako was twisting her long curly hair (which it's put in a pony tail) while looking at the was reading a Naruto manga covered by a math text book while looking at the clock every 20 Yuki was just laying her head on the desk with her arms crossed,while her eyes were shut.5 minutes became 30 seconds then 20,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.*Ding,Dong,Ding,Dong***

**After hearing the bell ring there was a loud cheer followed by it.**

**"Yuki,wake up schools out !"yelled kaour as she was shaking Yuki's arm she slowly opened her left eye and saw that it was 12:00,then she rised both her arms up and yawned,she got her bag and meet the girls in the waved at they'er friends before leaving school."YES,summers in and schools out!"shouted Kaour as we walked out the gates."I'm so excited i wonder what will happen this summer" said Miyaki excited."Me too"said Momoko."Same here" Yuki said."Will i just hope this summer is better last year's"Kaour said with her hands on the back of her head and eyes shut."I agree last summer all we did was fight Mojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins"said Momoko.**

**"Hey Kaour-san look out for that..."*BAAM* Kaour slammed into a metle pole."I tried to warn you Kaour"Yuki said in a plain voice."WELL YOU COULD'VE SAID IT FASTER YOU KNOW THAT YUKI"scearmed Kaour."Could you please not yell so loud Kaour your causing a scene"Miyaki turned around to see a crowed being fourmed."WOULD YOU PEOPLE MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"shouted ran Kaour as everyone was running away from Kaour's yellling."Could you,not,yell so,loud"Momoko said while licking a StrawBerry icecream cone."COULD YOU...hey were did you get that and when"asked Kaour."We got it,over there,when you,were yelling,at those people" said Miyako licking a BlueBerry icecream was pointing to the icecream stand in the croner."You should,go get,one there,really,good" Yuki said while licking a Oreo's and cookies icecream."Sure let's go" Kaour said."You know after all that yelling it feels nice to eat some good icecream,but i say eating mint right after that feels really nice".The girls nodded in agreement."So are you going to the party tonight at Sakura's house" asked Momoko and Kaour said yes,but Yuki didn't."Aren't you going Yuki" asked Momoko."Well my parents are out of town for the rest of the year so yeah" said Yuki. Yuki's parents are Archaeologists so they travel around the world alot."So where are your parents stationed this time" asked Miyako."Well um...i think it's in place in America called Texa,i guess there looking for gold down there" said Yuki."Your lucky Yuki" Kaour said."How" asked yuki."Your parents trust you to let you have that huge house to your self, while my parents won't even let me stay home when they go somewhere far" said Kaour *****BEEP BEEP*****.They'er belts began to beep,they all went to the corner of the fence and saw that no was there so they transformed.**

**Momoko was in a Pink leotard,a Pink mini skirt,a Pink jacket with a heart in the back and a pair of black fingerless gloves and Pink matching shoes****.****Miyako was in the same outfit exspect that every where the Pink was there was blue, Kaour was wearing a green ,Yuki was in a White one. Then they transformed into the PowerPuff girl Z."Who is it this time Pro." asked Bossom."It's Mojo again" repailed the Pro."I'm a kill that monkey when i see him!" shouted Kaour angrily."Same here" said Momoko all of a sudden Yuki stop right in her tracks her eyes widen as she saw some people she hadn't seen in 2 years now."Hey Yuki are you ok" asked Miyako."Uh...oh yeah i'm fine" Yuki said.**

**In Yuki's thoughts.**

"**What the hell is going on,did i really see them or it just my imagination it i just hope it's my imaginations"**

**End of her thoughts.**

**They got to the park of where Mojo was trying to destroy."MOJO"said ButterCup in a demon like voice with a dark green auor coming out of Miyako quikly hid behide Blossom really quikly and hid her face in her took out her 2 sliver katana's,and with the back side of the sword she hit ButterCup's head."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BEATS!" yelled ButterCup from the top of her lungs"You should know your scaring Bubbles and Blossom" Beats said."W.w..wwhat are you saying Yuki i'm not scared" Blossom said while her legs where shaking like crazy."Really" Beats said while looking at her legs shaking"ok what ever you say"."You won't stop me this time PowderPuff girls mojo,this is my best robot ever mojo MO HAHAHA" laughed Mojo.(Sorry if that doesn't work,but yeah couldn't think of anything else)**

**Blossom:Super Yo-Yo!**

**Bubbles:Blasting Bubbles!**

**ButterCup:Magnect Hammer!**

**Beats:Devil's Voice!**

**(Some of there attacks are made up by me) "Are you sure that,that's your strongest one" said Miyako in a sweet tone."Of coures it is mojo" said Mojo who was so proud of his robot."Well you should look at your robot" Yuki said while pointing at Mojo's robot."What do you mea...AAAAAHHHHH" screamed Mojo"my beautiful robot mojo".**

**ButterCup,Blossom and Bubbles were laughing at how Mojo just smiled."Umm..." said a shadow from the corner of the ally then Beats heard the sound and looked out of the corner of her eye,but saw no one there. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Incounter

**Chapter 2**

**The Incounter**

**Then Buttercup sent him flying "And don't come back tell summers over" Kaour shouted at the flying Mojo. The girls then got down from the sky and transformed back to they'er regular selfs."It's already 3:00 o'clock guys" said Yuki. Momoko and Miyako screamed,Kaour quikly covered her ears,but for some unknow reason Yuki could stand the noise so all she did was stand there looking at them. Kaour looked dumbfounded and said "How do you do that Yuki"."Do what" said yuki."How can you stand they'er screaming" Kaour asked. Yuki whispered something in her ear and Kaour keep nodding her head then shouted "IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE FOR HUMANS".Then right when Yuki was about to tell Kaour to shut up Momoko and Miyako grabed both of they'er hands and ran fast as lighting."Hey what are you doing" asked Kaour."It's almost time for Sakura's party!" they both yelled to Yuki and Kaour."So,the party doesn't start t'ill 6" said Kaour with alot of wind in her mouth .Miyako stopped and she said something"Your right we only have 3 hours,thats 1 hour to get our nails and hair done,1 hour to find 'The dress' and the perfect pairs of shoes and that leaves us with an hour to do our make up,not much time got to hurry".**

***BAAM***

**Yet again Kaour hit something or should i say someone (oh and when that happened Miyako had already let go of her hand).Kaour was about to yell at Miyako before she looked up and saw a raven haired colored boy and she blushed a light shade of pink, but then something happened that made her almost punch the crap out of him before that could happen, Momoko quickly grabbed her arms and backed up."Let go of me Momo" shouted Kaour. (Momoko's nick name got tired of spelling her real name)"Wow, your a hottie now that i get a better look a you" the raven haired boy said. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FREAKING PERVERT" Kaour shouted while trying to free herself from Momo."What did he do to you Kaour-chan" asked Miyako."HE FREAKING PUT HIS HANDS ON MY BUTT" shouted Kaour again. 'Where have i seen him before' thought Yuki. "He did what now" Miyako said angrily. 'Where...where' end of Yuki's thoughts. They were still arguing when Yuki shouted "WOULD YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP ALREADY". Every one was so supprise by that, that they couldn't think straight (Yuki's the cool type she doesn't get mad easily). Yuki kneeled in front of the pervert (the raven hair boy) she then asked him something "What's your name" she said it with no feelings in it." Why do you care" he told her in a sassy tone."Tell me your name or you won't live to see tomorrow" Yuki said back, but all he said back was "like hell a 'girl' like you would have the guts to kill me in front of all these people"."You really wanna try" Yuki said back to him in a devilish voice. Miyako and Momoko looked really scraed but Kaour was yelling "DO IT,DO IT" with her fist in the air. 'Dam ,is this chick really going to kill me just because i won't tell her my name, but i should just tell what my name is' end of perverts thoughts. "Fine you win my name is Aki Yamoto" he said while smiling. "What a wist of our time,hey guys i'm going up ahead" Kaour said with a little anger in it."Wait up Kaour-san" Momoko yelled. Yuki got up and was about to leave when the pervert said "Hey you" "What" said Yuki. "Where you really going to kill me if i didn't tell you my name" he said while cleaning himself off "No it was just s lie,but if you were someone else then yes i wouldv'e killed you with out a second thought" Yuki replied. "So your saying you don't care that i touched your friends butt "he asked "No I don't care in the least" Yuki replied ''HEY WE'ER GONNA LEAVE YOU BEHIND IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP" yelled Momoko.''HURRY UP WE'ER GONNA BE LATE FOR THE PARTY" screamed Miyako.''I'm coming...oh and that girl that you touched her name is Kaour'' said Yuki as she was walking to Momoko and them. The pervert then thought to himself 'Kaour..huh...what a sexy name'. Then 3 shadows showed out of nowhere, then they formed into real live human boys. ''How long have you guys been watching'' Aki said to them.**

* * *

**TO BE COUNTINU **

**Okay guys please tell me what you think so far about this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK GUYS I JUST NOW NOTICE THAT I HAVE BENN SPELLING KAORU'S NAME WRONG I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. BUT I LIKE TO THANK LUNAPOK I CAN NOT THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR TELLING ME THIS AND I HOPE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE CONTINUE TO READ THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**The Party **

_**At the shopping distric with the girls**_

**''Because of that little incident we'll be late for Sakura's party'' pouted Miyako.''It's ok i ,thought of a plan'' said stopped at the food court grabbed some Wendy's and sat right in the middle of the court area.''Ok so here's the plan...**

_**So here's what Momoko is telling them**_

_**The Plan is that we get a simple outfit ,but pretty ok ,so that would take about 30 minutes to get our outfits then 30 minutes to get our nail/hair down.**_

_**End of plan**_

**''OK so every one got that'' Momoko asked .''Yeah'' they said and got up, threw their food away and quickly ran to American Eagle.**

_**At American Eagle**_

**''Do i have to wear a dress there'' asked Kaoru ''cause if i do then i'm not going''.''Don't worry i pick out a outfit you'll love'' said Miyako **

***BEEP BEEP* It was Momoko's phone she got a text.**

_**On Momoko's Phone**_

_**Sakura: Hey change of plans it's going to be a pool party please bring a bathing suit.**_

_**End of massage **_

**''Guys Sakura just said change of plans it going to be a pool party'' said Momoko.''Good thing that i had this planned out as will'' said gave Momoko a hot pink 2 peice bikini.**

**She gave Kaoru a neon green 1 peice swim suit that showed most of her back.**

**While she gave Yuki a black 2 peice bikini with a bow in the middle.**

**And Miyako wore a blue 2 peice bikini.**

**They all had matching sandles as well.**

**They payed and left th mall.''It's 4:15 guys,hurry up or we'll be late'' Miyako said with a worrid tone.**

_**Let go back to Aki and the unknown shadows**_

**''So how long have you guys been there'' he spoke to the shadows.''Since the begining'' announced the boy with red hair and crimson eyes.''Those girls back there looked so familier'' the boy with blue eyes and blond hair says while tapping the side of his boys nodded their heads in agreement.'I just wish i know were i seen them before' thought the boy with red hair.''But i wonder why that girl was wearing a pair of shades i mean it not even that sunny'' the boy with the dark stromy eyes and black hair thought out loud.''Will we should go and hurry up or we'll be late'' said the boy with blond hair.**

_**Ok Let's go back to the girls (their already at Sakura's pool party)**_

**The music was booming loudly you could hear it throw out the neighborhood. They we'er playing 'I'm sexy and i know it' by there was either swimming, inside the house or just having fun and talking to there friends.**

**Yuki and the other girls were in the pool talking to their friends when Momoko spotted some really cute looking boys.''EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH'' squealed Momoko but only the people around heard had spotted the hottest boy she every saw.**

* * *

_**TO BE COUNTINU**_

_**PLEASE READ THE NXT CHAPTER!**_

_**So sorry about the short chapters but i'll be sure to write more in the next chapters!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**The pool party part 2**

_**At Sakura's party.**_

**''Their so hot'' squaled Momoko.''How are you talking about'' asked a girl.''Them over there'' Momoko pointed at the sliding door way.''Oh you right'' said the girl.'Uhh.. i wonder who are they look so familier but how' thought Momoko,'well who cares their so hot' Momoko added to her was staring at the boys who just entered wearing swim trunks. **

**The red one was wearing a red swimming trunk that had orange flames at the bottom.**

**The blue was wearing a blue swim trunk with light blue waves at the bottom of it.**

**The green one was wearing a green one with light green leaves on it.**

**And the black one was wearing a black one with sliver music notes on it.**

**Then the boy with red hair saw Momoko staring at him so he flashed her a quickly this was happening Yuki was also staring at them not because of their hotness because it was the boy from early, 'that's the boy from before i think his name was Aki, but whats he doing here and with 3 other boy...' Yuki's thoughts drifted off as she looked closer at the out of no where Himeko came out and jumped on top of Yuki, at less that what Himeko thought. Yuki had moved 5 seconds before she SPLAT Himeko landed face forwed into the pool. (Himeko is also 15 now and she still a jackass she hates the girls but she hates Yuki the most because she was far far far far far way more pretty then her.) Was now laughing at felt so emberrest by that she was all kinds of sheds of red.**

**''Well that was a nice try to push Yuki in to the pool Himeko'' announced the mic turned their attention to Yuki and cheered even the new boys were looking at her in then out of no where some yelled ''SING YUKI'' it had nothing to do with the inncident, but still peolpe followed along and asked Yuki to sing a song or the person who screamed that out was non other then Kaoru. Yuki gave Kaoru a VERY scary death glare way worst then any other death glare you have every seen.**

**Yuki was about to say no when some how she was already up on stage, Yuki then said yes and every one Miyako was cheering the saw Yuki whisper something into the DJ's ears and he looked happy and gave Yuki a thumps up sign.''OK folks Yuki is going to be singing 'Eternal Snow' bye the one and only band Changin' my life''.There were lound scerames of excitment as well as music began:**

_**'' kimi wo suki ni natte **_

_**dorekurai tastu no kana**_

_**kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de''**_

_**''kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?**_

_**ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo''**_

_**'' Yuki no youni tada shizukani furitsumori**_

_**tsudzukete yuku''**_

_**'' Hold me thight konna omoi **_

_**nara dareka wo suki ni nari**_

_**kimochi shiritaku nakatta yo''**_

_**'' I love you namida **_

_**tomaranai**_

_**konnan ja kimi no koto **_

_**shirazuni ireba yokatta yo''**_

**As the music was playing and Yuki was waiting for the next line people were chreering. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru were standing at the end of the stage. **

_**''kimi wo itsumade **_

_**omotteiru no kaNA**_

_**tamieki ga mado **_

_**GARAUS (glass)**_

_**komoraseta''**_

_**'' yureru kokoro**_

_**tomosu KYANDORU **_

_**(candle) de**_

_**ima tokashite**_

_**yukenai kaNA?"**_

_**'' Hold me tight oreru**_

_**hodo tsuyoku**_

_**kogarashi fubuki ni**_

_**deatte mo**_

_**samukunai youni to''**_

_**'' I miss you kimi wo**_

_**omou tabi **_

_**amikake no kono **_

_**MAFURAA (muffler)**_

_**konya mo hitori**_

_**dakismeru yo''**_

_**'' Eien ni furu yukiga aru **_

_**nara**_

_**kimi he to tsuduku**_

_**kono omoi kakuseru**_

_**no kaNA''**_

_**'' Hold me tight konna**_

_**omoi nara **_

_**dareka wo suki ni naru**_

_**kimochi**_

_**shiritaku nakatta yo''**_

_**'' I love you Mune ni**_

_**komiageru**_

_**fuyuzora ni sakebitai**_

_**ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo''**_

_**'' HOLD ME TIGHT''**_

_**(music playing)**_

_**'' I LOVE YOU''**_

**''Thank you guys for listneing to me sing'' said Yuki with no emotion in the words. but no one could tell.''You were so cool up there ,Yuki'' squealed Miyako.''Hey there ,you were a relly good singer'' said a voice from behind the they turned around they saw Aki and some strang boys with the boys from behind appeared Momoko saw a pair of crimson eyes as they got closer the red hair boy appear.''Hey it's the hot babe from the pool who was looking at me'' he pointed at Momoko who was now red.''And that's the babe who i touched her butt'' smiled Aki who was pointing at Kaoru.''HEY you shouldn't point your finger at people and you shondn't be proud of what you just said'' yelled Kaoru was yelling at Aki the blond haired boy was talking to Miyako.''Hey, i'm Haru Yamoto, Aki's brother'' the blond hair boy smiled.''Ohh,hi i'm Miyako Gotokuji nice to meet you and the girl over there is one of my best friends Kaoru Matsubara'' Miyako smiled back.'' SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PERVRET AND DON'T TOUNCH ME THERE'' sceramed Kaoru in the background.''Hi, i'm Natsu Yamoto and i'm the oldest out of all of them'' he grinned at her.''I'm..um...Mo-momoko Akatsutsumi!'' Momoko stuttred/yelled.''Haha'' he laughed.''What are you laughing about'' Momoko frowned.''Hahaha...it's nothing, Momoko was it i like your name it's cute.'' he that he said that Momoko was now really Momoko,Miyako,Haru and Natsu were talking to each other Kaour and Aki were arguing wiil mostly Kaoru while Aki was just stareing at Kaoru bathing that was happening Yuki walked away from them so did the boy with black hair.''Why aren't you with them'' asked Yuki in a plain voice.''I don't want to be seen with such stupit people that are to lound for their own good or to lovey-dovey'' he also said in a plain nodded in argeement.''HEY SHIKI I HEARD THAT'' yelled Natsu.'' You know they would make a good couple'' smiled Miyako to then smiled and laughed at the thought of them over heard their little talk ''And what about you and Takaa'' whispered Yuki into Miyako quickly turned red ''It's not like that with me and him, i think of him as a older brother!'' she shouted at Yuki. ''Really then why are you blushing uh Miyako'' asked Yuki. Miyako yet again blushed, but this time you could see it a mile then went back to where she was before. Kaoru then appeared next to Yuki ''HAHAHAHA ,your to funny for your own good'' smiled Kaoru. ''How did you get away from the boy'' asked Yuki. ''Magic'' grinned Kaoru.''You tied him up didn't you'' relied Yuki.''Yeah pretty much..wait how did you know'' added Kaoru.''Magic'' said Yuki.''Really!'' boomed Kaoru. ''Could you please be quite'' asked the boy with black who is now known as Shiki.''Well you both be quite'' asked Yuki.''Hey wait'' but before Kaoru had the chance of finishing her sentence.**

_***BEEP BEEP***_

**''Oh we got to go boys see you next time'' said Miyako as she and the other girls were running towards the house.**

**Hyper Blossom**

**Rolling Bubbles**

**Powered ButterCup**

**Angel Beats**

**They yelled as they transformed.**

**''Who is it this time'' asked Blossom.''It's the Gang Green Gang'' said the Pro.( I don't know if thats what their called but i know that they had G in all the words).''I'm a make them wish they were never alive, i was getting along with really well with Natsu!'' sceramed Momoko.( Oh yeah they'er already up in the sky). **

_**Back to the pool party (where the boys were)**_

**''So why do you think they left so early'' asked Haru.''Who knows, but i have my eye on the orange hair girl Momoko'' said Natsu.'' Same here but i want the green one Kaoru'' grinned Aki.'' Me too,but the blue is mine Miyako'' smiled Haru.''Would you guys fouces for once we have more importen things to do'' began Shiki '' like those PowerPuff girl''.''I know, but come on don't you like the girl who was singing up there, who was also the girl who almost killed Aki'' said Natsu.'' Hey that's not funny she would of killed me if i didn't give my name'' cried Aki.''No i have no such feeling for her and besides i don't even know her name and she doesn't look like the type to fall in love so easliy'' repiled Shiki.''Your right and besides no way are YOU gonna be able to get someone like HER'' laughed Aki.'' If i remember right her name was Yuki, her voice was like an angel when she was singing and if you don't want her give her to me'' smiled Aki.''What about that one girl Kaoru'' asked Shiki.'' Oh i can have her as well'' luaghed Aki. '' Go ahead you can have them both i could care less'' repiled some how when he said those words something felt so wrong like he actully cared for some one other then him self.**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**PLEASE read the next chapter and sorry if this chapter is to long.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone i'm so sorry that i haven't been posting for awhile but i have a good reason i have been sick and i had a writers block but i back and better i really hope i am.**

**So heres what happened in the last chapter.**

_**''What about that one girl Kaoru'' asked Shiki.'' Oh i can have her as well'' laughed Aki. '' Go ahead you can have them both i could care less'' repiled some how when he said those words something felt so wrong like he actully cared for some one other then him self.**_

**Now on to the real story.**

**Chapter 5 Them**

**~With the girls~**

**''Do you think it was ok to just leave the boys like that'' asked Bubbles.''It'll be ok it's not like they would go after us or anything'' said Buttercup.**

**''Yeah your right BC'' said Bubbles. ''You know those boys reminded me of some people, but i just can't remember them right now'' said Blossom.**

**''The RRBZ'' said Beats.**

**''Yeah, but they should be dead by now...WAIT WHAT THE WHAT THE...THE RRBZ''shouted BC.''NO WAY IN HELL COULD THEY STILL BE ALIVE WE KILLED THEM LIKE WHAT 2..3 YEARS AGO BEATS'' yelled BC.**

**''Look at them very closely, you could see they look like the same person'' replied Beats.**

**''Your right Beats, but how their like 3 years younger then us'' said Bubbles.**

**''I know but look at them i thought about that as well but when i saw them at the pool party, thats when i know that, that was them'' replied Beats.**

**''Do you think that they got help from a demon, Beats'' asked Blossom. She looked over at Beats who was clentching her fist.**

**''I just hope they didn't'' replied Beats.**

_**~Lets go look at the boys~**_

_**BEEP BEEP **_

**The boys looked at their watches and saw the GGG -Gand Green Gang- fighting the PowerPuff Girl Z.**

**''So heres our chance to get some revenge on them'' Natsu evily smiled. The rest of the boys smirked and left the party to go and transform.**

**Brick**

**Boomer**

**Butch**

**Blade ( I changed Shiki's name to Blade instead of Brody)**

**With that said and done the boys left to where the girls were.**

_**Back to the girls~**_

**''WOULD YOU GUYS JUST GIVE IT UP'' yelled BC.**

**''GRIVITY HAMMER'' shouted BC. The GGG fell back to the brick wall, but they some how still got back up.**

**''Your going to have to try harder then that Buttercup'' smirked Ace who had some scratchs and scars from their attacks.**

**''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ACE'' yelled BC. Now BC was really pissed off now. Buttercup went down there and started to go hand-to-hand combat with Ace.**

**''You shouldn't let your emotions take over when you fight BC'' said Beats.**

**''SHUT UP BEATS I'M MAD RIGHT NOW'' she yelled back.**

**''Are you mad because 'he's one of them' Buttercup'' Beats said back. As soon as Beat was done with the sentence Buttercup became VERY mad at the thought and with one hit she finished Ace off like that. But she was kinda right snd she knew that Beats was being seriouse about that.**

**''SHUT UP I HATED HIM FROM THE BEGINNING BEATS AND EVEN IF IT HE WASN'T 'HIM' I STILL WOULDN'T LIKE HIM BEATS'' Buttercup scearmed.**

**''You guys we shouldn't jump to counclustions yet'' said Blossom. ''Leader girl is right'' Buttercup said as she nobbed her gead in agrueement.**

**''Let's just wait and find out'' smiled Bubbles who was trying to lighten up the mood. ''Your right lets just wait'' replied Beats. With that the girls nobbed their heads in agrueement.**

**''Ohh, are you seeing someone else besides me Butter-chan'' said a voice behind them.**

**Buttercup turned around to see non other then Butch and the rest.''OH GREAT JUST WHAT I NEEDED RIGHT NOW, what are **_**you**_** doing here'' growled Buttercup.**

**''Oh you don't miss, well i missed you ALOT after what you did to me **_**Butter-chan~**_**'' purred Butch**

**''Hello there Beats-san'' said Blade.''What are you guys doing here, to get revenge on us for what we did to you 3 years ago'' said Beats.**

**''Of course not we'er here to merely see how strong you gotten over the years PowderPuff girls'' said Brick.**

**''You know i hate you people and your going to make me wanna kill you but how are you still alive'' replied Beats.''That hurts me you know Beats'' Blade said in a sad voice but still no emotions. As he said those words he keeped coming closer to Beats. He was now only inches away from her face.**

**''Come any closer and i kill you right now just like i did to you back then Blade''. Beats swords were centimeters away from his stomach and his vetile areas.**

**''Your still the ice princess as always Beats'' replied Blade.''Anwser my question'' Beats said back. ''I'll anwser that Beats'' this time the voice belonged to Brick. ''Are you sure your smart enough to remember it Brick'' said Beats.**

**''SHUT UP BEATS YOUR JUST ANOTHER WEAKLING'' Brick shouted to her. ''See this is why i abandon my feelings they take over so quickly'' Beats said to Blossom. She nobbed in agreement.**

**''HEY DON'T IGNOR ME WEAKLING'' Brick shouted at Beats. ''You call me weak yet you died by this girls hands'' Beats said as she poited to Blossom. ''Yeah Brick i hope you remember that'' said Blossom.**

**''SHUT UP IT WAS JUST LUCK'' he yelled at Blossom who was now just a little bit suprise by his VERY loud voice. ''If you don't mind would you tell us how your still alive'' said Bubbles.**

**Brick gave a evil glare at Bubbles. ''Hey,hey Brick calm done'' Boomer tried to calm done his 'older' brother. ''We made a deal with a certain demon, Beats'' smirked Blade. ''Which demon, Blade'' asked Beats.**

**''**_**You**_** should know him'' replied Blade. At that sentence Beats stiffed a bit and was on the verge of killing Blade again, but something held her back. Bubbles saw this and held her back ''You don't need to kill him Beats'' she said in a consern voice. ''Fine'' Beats replied.**

**''Well then we'll see you later then'' Boomer smiled at Bubbles, who blushed a very light shade of pink.**

**Brick who was still mad at Blossom did the unthinkable (oh yeah Brick is still looking at Blossom with a death glare) he punch her right in the gut. Blossom spitted out some blood from her mouth as she hit the building behind her. Everyone looked at Brick with wide eyes even Beats and Blade.**

**''WHAT THE HELL BRICK'' shouted Boomer. ''I say we do 'it' now'' Brick grinned at his brothers. But before they could give in anwser Beats was already in front of Brick.**

**''I will kill you right here and now Brick, even if your stronger then what you guys use to be'' with that said Beats sliced her sword at Brick's stomach. ''That won't do...'' Brick didn't get to finish his sentence because he blacked out a little bit.**

**''What the hell that was just a little scatch why is it so strong'' Blade said as he turned to look at his killer. ''That was my DemonBlade, Kuro Katesuki'' Beats anwsered Blade's question. **

**''BEATS LETS GO WHILE HE'S OUT'' shouted Buttercup from where Blossom was. ''I hope you remember this when you attack next time and be perpeared for everything that i have, cause i will kill you if you do that to one of my friends again'' with that said the girls lefted the boys shocked at what she said, but quickly got over it.**

**''So Boomer whats our plan now'' asked Blade. ''First Brick needs to recover first, then we'll attack so they don't EVER get in our way so we can be with the people we love and want to protect'' he said. ''I ganna kill that little-'' **

**Blade then cut off Butch's little sentence ''I'll handle her, i want to test her powers aganict mine after all she did kill me somehow'' Blade said. Boomer picked up Brick and lefted with the rest of the RRBZ.**

**I'm sorry this chap was a little to long but it makes up for the lost time. So this is a new thing i going to do for the rest of my story, you readers have to review on my chaps to make me post up new chapters ok so you want new chaps you have to review every chapter.**

**I need aleast 2 reviews to countian this story EACH CHAPTER.**

**I know i must sound mean but come on it's only 2 little reviews. Oh and it has to be by TWO DIFFERENT pplz so good luck and bye in t'ill next time i hope.**


End file.
